nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Missile launcher
and Tokyo]] The missile launcher is a tool in the Rubble Trouble series. Appearance Rubble Trouble New York and Tokyo The tool is manned by Garry, who commands all gun related tools. The tool was discovered Barry, Garry, and Larry's cousin Ivan, who would later discover the chain gun. The missile launcher seems to be a military weapon, seeing as it has treads, is coloured dark green, and fires missiles, weapons unusual to the demolition crew. The missile launcher has treads which hold up a metal rectangular blocks which holds up a rack the holds three missiles. The rectangular metal block has a red star which has a green line going across it, which may be the logo for the company Ivan got the missile launcher for. Next to the star, is a price tag hanging off the side. On the sides of the rectangular metal block are small, sloped rectangular pieces of metal held up by other pieces of metal. On the right side of the rectangular metal block, on the rectangular piece of metal, lies the pilot area. The rectangular piece of metal, the piece which the pilot area is attached to, has an antenna attached to the top of the piece of metal. The pilot area is rather small and has a seat which seems to be made of metal. Attached to the seat is a metal plate which has the controls for the missile launcher. No protection is found around the pilot area, as it only consists of seat and a metal square plate. Rubble Trouble Moscow ]] In Rubble Trouble Moscow, the missile launcher's appearance is different. The painting is different, being mainly blue with a red star symbol on it. The missiles are red with a white stripe. It's possibly making reference to Russia's flag, that haves the same colors. It also has no price tag on it. This variation of missile launcher is only seen in level twenty-eight. Game information The missile launcher usually has only a few amount of missiles able to be used, usually either five or under. The missile launcher can be moved once placed, by clicking the missile launcher button and moving it to the player's desired location. Clicking on the screen once the missile launcher has been placed will launch a missile. When a missile is launched, it will follow the mouse. Players can fire multiple missiles at once (exploding at various points and times). If the missile hits any structure, it will explode and damage the structure can be damaged. Once the player is out of missiles, and is using their last, the missile launcher will disappear. Description Missile launcher Position the launcher with the mouse pointer. Click to place the vehicle, the click again to launch a missile. Steer the missile with the mouse into the part of the building you want to blow up! Trivia * Clicking most other tools in the tool tool bar in the game while the player has a missile in the air will cause the missile to disappear. However, the gas trail emitted by the missile will still be present, and can be controlled. The trail may sometimes not follow the player's direction of the mouse, and sometimes the trail will only be visible in certain parts of the stage. The trail will be able to go through structures, but once outside of a structure, the trail will disappear, and an explosion will appear where the trail first entered the structure. * When a missile is launched, one of the three missiles on the missile rack on the missile launcher will not disappear. Instead, the missile comes out from behind the launcher. *Humorously, there is a price tag on the missile launcher located on the small sloped piece of metal on the left side of the launcher. *The Big Bang Fireworks main building and warehouse will both fire out missiles identical to the ones on the missile launcher when destroyed. It is possible the missiles are made by Big Bang Fireworks, or they are actually fireworks. Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:Interactive objects Category:Recurring interactive objects Category:Vehicles